tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zug
Zug *'Affiliation': Zero Fleet *'Number': 4 *'Type': Harbour Switcher Tug Zug is an ambitious, young tug, and one of the Z-Stack switchers. He speaks with a Midwest Estonian accent. Bio He mainly works with Zip, and likes to think of himself as the intelligent one. Compared to Zip, he certainly is intelligent, but he isn't as smart as the others. He comes up with devious plans for him and Zip to use (although the plans usually fail). Zug is Captain Zero's 4th tug, a harbour switcher who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Despite being best friends with Zip, Zug basically commands him, who's too frightened to make any good suggestions. Zug's capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Zero Marine, Zug is based on the Moran Fleet tugs of the 1920's. He's sneaky, cowardly and he needs the other Z-Stacks around for courage. Zug is a scheming sort of tug, though his plans rarely if ever work as planned. Zug is intimidated by the main Z-Stack Zorran and has a tendency to be somewhat nervous and jittery around him. Zug and Zip are the Z-Stack equivalents of Ten Cents and Sunshine, in that they are the smaller tugs of the fleet, who work together and are plotting against the other two. Zug's whistle has a hooting quality that sounds very much like a squeeze horn, but deeper. Zug has major roles in most episodes, and a majority of stories focus on him as a major character in some way, usually concerning Zip. Behind the scenes Zug was voiced by British actor Mike Mulloy, who also voiced Captain Zero and Izzy Gomez. In the American TUGS Spin-off Salty's Lighthouse, he was first voiced by Scott McNeil and later Kirby Morrow. But despite the voice actor change, Zug still kept his original voice. In the Japanese version he was voiced by Tarô Arakawa. Zug sports a black, flat fedora with a white stripe. Appearances Television *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed (minor cameo) *Quarantine *High Winds (cameo) *Warrior (episode) *High Tide (cameo) *Munitions (cameo) *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books *Kidnapped *Run Aground *Treasure Hunt (does not speak) *Loading Grain (cameo) *Mistaken Identity *The Race (mentioned) *Heat Wave Voice Actors *Mike Mulloy (TUGS) *Scott McNeil and Kirby Morrow (Salty's Lighthouse) *Tarô Arakawa (Japanese Dub) Trivia *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Trust. Gallery Image:Zug - TUGS Photobook Picture.JPG|Photo book profile picture ZUG.jpg|Zug's model Image:Biggcityfreeze7.jpg RegattaZug...png ZugTrapped.jpg ZuginTrapped..png Image:Zug 2.jpg Image:Zug3.jpg Image:Sunshine62.png|Zug with Big Mac Pirate33.jpg Pirate 6.JPG Pirate 5.JPG Sunshine47.png Pirate 13.JPG Pirate 15.JPG Pirate 16.jpg|Zug with Zip Zug inpirate.JPG Pirate (38).png BiggFreezeZug1..png Pirate (35).png Zug02.jpg WarriorZipandZugWatch.png Warrior6.png ZugRegatta.1.png Zug.jpg ZipandZugBiggFreeze.png|Zug and Zip in Big Freeze BiggFreezeZug2.png BiggFreezeZipZug2.png ZipZugZorranBigMickeyRegatta.png ZipandZugRegatta...png Trapped (4).png Quarantine42.png Quarantine54.png HeatWave7.jpg|Zug as seen in Heat Wave HerculesinSL.JPG|Cartoon animated Zug (between Ten Cents and Sunshine) in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse Category:Antagonists Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Z-Stacks Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Steam Tugs Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Male Characters